


Teach me how to love

by HayakoHikari



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayakoHikari/pseuds/HayakoHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it possible for monsters to learn how to love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach me how to love

**Author's Note:**

> One of the first fics I've ever made so sorry if the quality it's not that great -hides-

“Do you know what love is? Can you teach me how to love?” These words didn't want to leave his head, could they be true? These words that left His lips… Alone in his room, Naruto tossed and turned in bed all night, sleep failing to come. The words, those words, running through his head, never stopping “Could this be true, should I believe what he said, can it be true?”

The next morning Naruto decided to take a walk in the forests; suddenly he heard someone sobbing and walked quietly toward the sound. When he came closer to the source of the sound he saw a little boy with red hair and green eyes, crying. He stepped up to the boy and put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. The boy startled but when he saw Naruto he hid his face, Naruto on the other hand hugged the boy who in turn started crying again, drenching Naruto’s shirt in his tears.

“Gaara, what’s wrong, why are you crying?” Naruto caressed his bright red hair trying to comfort him.

Gaara looks up and wipes the tears off his face with his sleeve. “It’s nothing Naruto, I’m fine.” He smiled sadly and hid his face again so that Naruto couldn’t see his tears start falling again.

Naruto hugs him tight and smiles sweetly. “Come on Gaara, I know something’s wrong, please tell me, you can trust me.”

“No it’s nothing, in fact I feel ashamed for crying!” he looked at Naruto who just smiled encouragingly trying to make him tell him what happened. Gaara shook his head and sighed “Well what’s happened is that my sister has a boyfriend, Kankuro has one too and I’m the only one who’s still alone, the only one who doesn’t know what love is.” Gaara ended the sentence with a sad sigh.

Naruto smiled and caressed his face. “You shouldn’t feel ashamed for expressing your feelings.” 

“Yeah, sorry Naruto I didn’t mean to make you worry.” He turned to leave but Naruto caught his hand and pulled him back in his arms, the blonde smiled which in turn made Gaara blush; a feeling completely new to the redhead.

Naruto whispered sensually in his ear: “You know you look really cute when you blush.” It made Gaara shiver.

“N-Naruto what are you doing?” The color of Gaara’s face was starting to match that of his hair as Naruto smiled and caressed his back.

“Nothing special.” Came the seductively sounding answer. “Gaara…” 

Gaara looked up and was pleasantly surprised by the touch of soft lips against his own, his eyes widened, after a few seconds he relaxed and closed his eyes letting himself flow with the emotions. Naruto’s tongue fluidly explored every inch of his mouth. When they finally broke the kiss Gaara looked at the blonde in surprise.

“Naruto-kun, what does this mean?”  
“This Gaara, means love.” He smiles gaining a glance from Gaara.

“I-I don’t understand… love… What do you mean by that?”

“What I mean is that I accept to teach you what love is… since you are the one who made me remember what it is… I have fallen in love with you… Gaara, I love you.” Naruto smiled and kissed him again, this time Gaara didn’t hesitate a second before kissing back, he put his arms around Naruto’s neck and pulled him closer. The kiss went on for a long time.

“If these feelings, the butterflies in my belly, my heart beating faster are what love feels like, then I’m also in love with you Naruto. I love you.” They shared another kiss and a hug.

“Thank you Naruto, thanks to you I learned what love is.”

“No Gaara… I’m the one that should be thanking you! You brought love back into my life.”

They kiss passionately and stay to watch the sunset together.

Both happy; Both in love; Both loved.

THE END


End file.
